The present invention relates to topical compositions providing a high level of hydration and which comprise a vitamin B3 compound for regulating the condition of skin.
Many personal care products currently available to consumers are directed primarily to improving the health and/or physical appearance of the skin. Among these skin care products, many are directed to delaying, minimizing or even eliminating skin wrinkling and other histological changes typically associated with the aging of skin or environmental damage to human skin.
Skin is subject to insults by many extrinsic and intrinsic factors. Extrinsic factors include ultraviolet radiation (e.g., from sun exposure), environmental pollution, wind, heat, low humidity, harsh surfactants, abrasives, and the like. Intrinsic factors include chronological aging and other biochemical changes from within the skin. Whether extrinsic or intrinsic, these factors result in visible signs of skin aging and environmental damage, such as wrinkling and other forms of roughness (including increased pore size, flaking and skin lines), and other histological changes associated with skin aging or damage. To many people, skin wrinkles are a reminder of the disappearance of youth. As a result, the elimination of wrinkles has become a booming business in youth-conscious societies. Treatments range from cosmetic creams and moisturizers to various forms of cosmetic surgery.
Extrinsic or intrinsic factors may result in the thinning and general degradation of the skin. For example, as the skin naturally ages, there is a reduction in the cells and blood vessels that supply the skin. There is also a flattening of the dermal-epidermal junction which results in weaker mechanical resistance of this junction. See, for example, Oikarinen, xe2x80x9cThe Aging of Skin: Chronoaging Versus Photoaging,xe2x80x9d Photodermatol. Photoimmunol. Photomed., vol. 7, pp. 3-4, 1990, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Vitamin B3 compounds, particularly niacinamide, have, recently, been found to provide measurable skin regulating benefits. For example, topical niacinamide helps to regulate the signs of skin aging, i.e., reduce or efface the visibility of the fine lines, wrinkles, and other forms of uneven or rough surface texture associated with aged or photodamaged skin. These compounds have also been found useful in reducing the overall oiliness of skin.
In formulating products containing vitamin B3 compounds, much attention is directed toward providing compositions which deliver and retain optimal concentrations of the vitamin B3 compounds in the stratum corneum with minimum absorption into the systemic circulation. Furthermore, promoting user compliance with respect to chronic treatment regimens is also important. Current vitamin B3 formulations, however, can be drying and irritating. Such formulations may cause individuals to refrain from using vitamin B3 products as frequently and copiously as is necessary for optimum benefit. Thus, user compliance with current vitamin B3 formulations is less than ideal.
It has now been found that compositions containing natural or synthetic vitamin B3 compounds along with conditioning components providing a select level of hydration, deliver skin regulating and surface oil benefits of vitamin B3 compounds without the attendant dryness or irritation. These compositions have improved user acceptance and, thus, promote better user compliance with a concomitant overall improvement in skin regulating benefit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide topical compositions for prophylactically and/or therapeutically regulating mammalian skin condition (especially of human skin, more especially facial skin) which are gentler and less irritating and drying to the skin, containing a vitamin B3 compound, especially niacinamide.
It is another object of the present invention to provide topical compositions for prophylactically and/or therapeutically regulating signs of mammalian skin aging with reduced irritation and drying, containing a vitamin B3 compound, especially niacinamide.
It is another object of the present invention to provide topical compositions for prophylactically and/or therapeutically regulating visible and/or tactile discontinuities in mammalian skin texture, including fine lines, wrinkles, enlarged pores, roughness and other skin texture discontinuities associated with aged skin with reduced irritation and dryness, containing a vitamin B3 compound, especially niacinamide.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide such topical compositions further comprising a retinoid.
The present invention also relates to methods of providing such regulation using the subject compositions.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent in light of the following disclosure.
The present invention relates to compositions comprising:
a.) from about 0.01% to about 50% by weight of a vitamin B3 compound;
b.) from about 1% to about 99% of a conditioning component having a Hydration Factor of greater than about 0.
It has been found that the compositions of the present invention regulate the signs of skin aging, especially regulating visible and/or tactile discontinuities in mammalian skin texture, including discontinuities associated with aged skin, involving the topical application of such compositions. The present invention relates to both prophylactic and therapeutic regulation of skin condition.
In preferred embodiments, the vitamin B3 compound is substantially free of the salt form and is uncomplexed. The vitamin B3 compound is preferably niacinamide.